


Dating Humans is Out (Dating Supernatural Creatures is In)

by 2youngjaetrash



Series: Rules of dating your species mortal enemy [1]
Category: Shadowhunters, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Cora Hale & Derek Hale Are Twins, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, M/M, Partying, Peter Hale is Isaac Lahey's Parent, Protective Siblings, Supportive Lily Chen, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2youngjaetrash/pseuds/2youngjaetrash
Summary: When Simon Lewis's mother announces that she's getting remarried to a man. His whole world is turned upside down when they move out of New York to a small town called Beacon Hills. He finds out his new stepfather has a son around his age and is actually worried they might not get along. But what happens when he meets him and finds out they might have more in common than he thought? Along with that the fact that his friends Clary and Jace are tagging along. Also the fact that his other friends Lydia, Isabelle and Alec are tagging along doesn't help that much either. Raphael Santiago's mother decides to tell her son about them moving away from New York and to a small town which he doesn't take that well. He doesn't understand why his mother doesn't just tell him about how she's getting married to a man with custody over his nephew and niece. But the only good thing that's going to happen is that his friends Lily, Magnus and Stan are going to come along. He plans to make the most out of his new life in Beacon Hills. But doesn't expect for one small problem in the form of Simon Lewis.





	1. New town, New Friends

Simon Lewis stepped out of his mom's car with his older sister Rebecca and took in the house they stopped at. It was slightly big and had a small porch. Simon went up with his sister to knock.

The door was opened by a guy around his age with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He stared and asked "Who are you?" Simon blinked and muttered "Um I'm looking from John Stilinski? My mom and him are going to get married apparently."

A flash of recognition flashed on his face and he nodded and allowed them to pass through "MR STILINSKI YOUR FUTURE WIFE IS HERE!" A man with brown and blonde hair walked in with a kid who probably was his son judging from how he was tugging on his arm.

 

  
"So you must be Simon right? Elaine's son." Simon nodded. Then he turned to Rebecca

 

"And you must be Rebecca, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm John but feel free to call me whatever you please."

  
Rebecca and Simon nodded and shook his hand. John then gestured to the two boys behind him

"This is my son Stiles and his best friend Scott." The two boys waved.  
"Hi there I'm Scott McCall." the second boy who opened the door said while the first boy shook their hands.

"My name is Stiles. I guess we're step siblings now huh?" Simon and Rebecca nodded just as their mom walked in and hugged John.

"Hi there! I see you've already met my kids. I'm Elaine Lewis. Are you stiles?" Stiles nodded and shook her hand.  
"That's me it's a pleasure to meet my stepmom." Elaine smiled "Oh sweetie you don't have to call me that if you're uncomfortable. Call me whatever you feel most comfortable with I don't mind." Stiles nodded and smiled back.

After a couple of minutes of simply chatting John told stiles and Scott to show Simon and Rebecca around the house and the town.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Raphael Santiago stepped out of his mom's old car and then helped his mom out with his mom's luggage. His mother was already up on the porch of a old wooden house and had knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a older man with short brown hair along with a rag as if he had been cleaning. "Guadalupe! You're here!"  
His mom smiled and hugged him.  
"Yes I am. Peter I don't think you've met my son Raphael."  
Peter hugged back and shook his head. "No I don't think so." Raphael took that as his cue to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Raphael it's nice to meet you sir." Peter smiled and said

"Nice to meet you Raphael I'm Peter Hale." Raphael nodded and looked at the two people sitting down on the couch. Peter noticed and smiled.

"These two are my niece and nephew Derek and Cora." The two mentioned both looked up and stood up to introduce themselves.

The boy went first "Derek Hale pleased to meet you."

Then the girl went "My names Cora Hale."

Raphael nodded and introduced himself to them "Raphael Santiago. Nice to meet you both."

 

Peter had politely asked Guadalupe if the two boys and the one girl on the porch were with them to which she had nodded and said that Magnus Lily and Stan had transferred here and were going to be in a hotel until they graduated high school.

Peter offered to house them saying "Oh no that can't happen they should be close to you so you can keep a eye on them!"

Raphael felt the need to say "My uncle Ragnor is going to arrive soon in 3 days so they won't have to stay that long!"

Peter nodded and had Cora and Derek show the four of them around the house. After they showed them Derek offered to show them around town while Cora drove them around. Peter agreed to let the six of them use his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Simon slammed the door shut. He saw his five best friends out there that was a big no no. John opened the door and allowed them in.

"Simon that's just mean!" Exclaimed his mom.

Clary and Jace smiled and waved "Hi Miss Lewis!" Alec, Izzy and Lydia waved and gestured to Luke and Maryse who smiled.

"Eliane! Since we both moved here we thought maybe the four of us could have a double date?" Maryse smiled.Eliane looked at John who nodded

"Of course I'm sure John knows some amazing places to go."

Simon sighed as Clary and Izzy looked around "So Simon have you been shown around?"

Simon blinked "No not yet Stiles and his friend are getting ready though."

John called out "STILES CAN YOU SHOW SIMON AND HIS SISTERS FRIENDS AROUND?"

After a couple of minutes Stiles called out "SURE HOW MANY ARE COMING ALONG?"

John counted them and called out "SEVEN"

Stiles walked down stairs and nodded. "Yeah."

Eliane told them that the nine of them could use her car.

"Thanks!" Called out Stiles as they all piled in and Stiles drove off.

Leaving the four adults to their own devices. 


	2. Making new friends.

Derek started driving to Theo and Brett's houses after they left. "So Raphael are you seeing anyone?" Cora asked genuinely curious if her new step brother was dating anyone.

“He's not he's the type of guy that's lonely." Stan called out from the backseat where he was hugging Lily. Derek sneaked a look over at his new step brother who was hissing something inaudible to Stan while his other friend Magnus chuckled. Cora's eyes flashed golden which indicated she smelled another pack in their territory. Derek growled at her lowly as if trying to calm her down which worked for a bit. They got closer to Brett and Theo's house which also calmed Cora down.

Raphael saw Cora's eyes flash gold and smirked to himself. He whispered to Lily about it "Lily. They're werewolves." Lily looked over and slightly nudged Stan who hissed in pain "What?"

Lily whispered "Raphael's new step siblings are werewolves isn't that ironic?" Stan shrugged and leaned back. Magnus took in the way he just shrugged and smacked his head "Be more interested you asshole." Stan hissed at him.

"Ow! That hurt you ass!" Magnus smiled "Good that means I did it right." Stan grumbled and reached over to strangle him but before he could, Derek announced that they were going to stay at his friend's house till 3pm so that it'd be less crowded when he showed them around. Which was fine with the four of them and one by one they got off. Stan sniffed and make a face.

"It smells like dog raph." Raphael blinked and muttered "Just ignore it for now Stan." Stan nodded and followed Lily up the steps where Cora and Derek where. As Raphael and Magnus fell into step with each other while going up the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stiles had driven them to Liam's house because well it was bigger and much more closer to the shops. He took notice of all the tattoos that his new stepbrother's friends had. "So Simon? Why do all your friends have those tattoos?" He saw Simon stiffen before his friend Clary said "Oh me, Izzy, Jace, Lydia and Alec are part timers at a tattoo place these are temporary."

Stiles nodded and Scott took a look at the girl Lydia who seemed like she was calculating his every move. "That's cool! You guys could be professionals if you wanted too!" Stiles exclaimed noting how Simon looked less tense. Stiles looked around and asked Scott if the others were already there to which he said "Yeah everyone's there." Stiles nodded and kept driving.

  
Simon let out a breath and sank down in his seat between Jace and Izzy. "Why didn't you all hide them?!" Simon whispered angrily to the five of them. Alec shrugged "Didn't think it was that important?" Simon groaned and attempted to become one with his seat. Izzy patted his head as if trying to comfort him. "At least Clary managed to create a good excuse?" Jace said as he played with Lydia's hair. Simon nodded "True at least she thought of one that'll keep them satisfied." Izzy chuckled and held Clary's hand. "Where are we going anyways?" Simon's new stepbrother cheerfully said "My friend Liam's house! We're gonna hang there till it's less crowded and everything." Scott smiled "Liam's my boyfriend he's one year younger than me." Stiles snorted and kept driving.

"Scott's so smitten with him if Liam broke his arm he'd probably tell him it wasn't his fault." Scott blushed and muttered "Shut up Stiles!" Simon smiled and said "Well that's nice he's almost got it as bad as Jace when it comes to Lydia." Jace reached over and smacked his head "I'm not whipped!”

“You are baby." Lydia said as she kissed his cheek. Stiles smiled and said "We're here!" Him and Scott got off followed by Izzy and Clary then Lydia and Jace then finally Simon and Alec. Alec was messing with his phone and muttered "Simon it reeks of downworlders here. Not that I mind but Jace might you know how he gets." Simon nodded "Let's hope he's smart enough to keep calm." And with that they both walked in the house.


	3. Meddling friends are the best type of friends

Stiles and Scott knocked on the door and waited for Liam to open the door they heard Lydia screeching that Liam couldn't wear that shirt with those pants.

("Because Liam that's fashion suicide")

  
So instead of Liam or Lydia opening the door Jordan did. He nodded at us then gestured to Simon and the others "Friends of yours stiles?"

Stiles grinned "Somewhat Jordan meet my step brother Simon and my step sister Rebecca." Jordan shook both their hands "Hey there!" Scott gestured to the other five and said "These are Simon and Rebecca's friends Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Lydia."

Jordan nodded and welcomed them in the house just as Liam launched himself into the tallest person he saw which he must of mistaken for Scott because he slammed into Alec.

 

Alec blinked "Uh...I think you've got the wrong guy. Literally." Liam blinked and looked up and let him go immediately blushing bright red. "Sorry about that! I just naturally saw a tall person and assumed they are Scott." Alec shrugged "No big deal. It's all fine."

Scott hugged Liam and muttered "That was actually cute pup you're usually not that eager to see me" Liam glared and smacked his arm "Shut up you left for a bit what was I supposed to do? Hang around with Brett? He hates me!" Scott laughed and kissed him "No no of course not pup I wouldn't make you do that."

Liam huffed and pointed to Lydia "She tried murdering me." Lydia laughed and walked down the steps "You're such a whiner all I did was put you in decent clothes you're welcome by the way."

She looked over at Isabelle and held out her hand. "I'm Lydia Martin. That's a cute dress. Where'd you get it?" Isabelle grabbed her hand "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Thanks and I bought it at Forever 21. We should go together sometime I'm sure we'll find something for the both of us."

Scott blinked "Lydia who else did you invite?" Lydia turned away from her conversation with Isabelle and said "Allison Isaac Jackson Danny Aiden Ethan. Allison obviously invited Malia who invited Kira who invited Theo who's no doubt bringing his boyfriend Brett who most likely invited the Hale siblings. But that's none of my business." She finished fixing her lipstick and turned back to get conversation with Isabelle like nothing.

 

  
Scott blinked wide eyed "Liam please tell me you caught all of that?" Liam kissed him and nodded "I did" Scott held him and nodded.

 

“Wait hold up The Hale siblings? As in Derek Hale and Cora Hale?" Stiles said as he stopped eating chips off Simon's plate.

 

Lydia sighed and nodded "Obviously unless there's another Hale family in Beacon Hills."

 

Stiles glared at her and muttered something unintelligible. Which caused Simon to laugh as he was close enough to hear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek was talking to Cora while the six of them waited for either Brett or Theo to open the door. Except it wasn't any of the two that opened it but rather Malia with Kira sitting behind on the couch eating food.

"Where's Brett and Theo?" Malia grinned "Upstairs!" Derek rolled his eyes and pushed passed her and watched Kira look behind him and Cora at Raphael and his friends.

"Kira and Malia please meet Raphael mine and Cora's stepbrother and his friends Magnus Stan and Lily." Kira held out her hand and smiled "I'm Kira Yukimura. I'm only gonna assume you're Lily?" Lily took her hand and nodded "I'm Lily Chen. Nice to meet you Kira." Lily's eyes looked over to the swords on the wall.

Kira's eyes followed and she grinned. "Theo has a great collection. I can show you if you want?" Lily looked at Stan who shrugged and Lily nodded "I'd love to."

 

As Kira and her left Magnus clicked his tongue at the way Malia was dressed.  
"Honey. Let's get you into some clothes that are actually acceptable in my presence." Malia only managed to get out a very startled "What?" Before Magnus pulled her upstairs. And then Stan, Cora, Derek and Raphael were left downstairs.   
Before anyone could say anything Brett came downstairs followed by a shirtless Theo.

"Derek guess what?"

 

  
"No"

 

  
"Fine anyways We're going to a party in a bit so don't try to get out of it."

Brett noticed two very unfamiliar people and asked "Who are they?" Cora butted in "Raphael is our new stepbrother and the other guy is one of his friends Stan."

Brett nodded and started chugging down some milk. "Cool. My name is Brett Talbot and the grumpy shirtless guy over there is Theo Raeken my boyfriend."

 

Theo looked at them and said "I'm not grumpy." Cora laughed "Sure you aren't and Derek isn't capable of feeling emotions." Derek looked up and glared at her. Just then Malia was pushed down the steps one at a time by Magnus dressed in a dressy shirt and some tights. "See! You look wonderful!" Malia just stared "Uh thank you?"

 

Raphael sighed "Magnus this is why people don't get close to you." Magnus looked pleased with himself and clapped his hands. "Malia actually looks presentable." Malia shot Theo a glare and growled at him "Shut up Theo or else Brett will have to go looking for a new boyfriend pretty soon."Theo laughed.

 

Derek just sighed until what Brett said processed in his mind and he growled at him. "A party? I'm sorry I can't go I realized I have a job thingy very....very uh important I attend." Cora looked up from her phone and said "Now let me tell you why that's bullshit big brother." Derek groaned. He sank down in a seat by Raphael who silently offered him a unopened bag of chips and a unopened bottle of soda which he gladly accepted.

As Cora kept taking pictures of Malia and as Stan went looking for Lily and Kira. Suddenly Derek had a feeling that this was going to be a long party and things will get more complicated than they already are.

 

(Sadly he wouldn't be able to kill any of his problems this time which sucked because he really likes killing his problems so he won't have to deal with them later on in life).

 

Theo grinned and patted his back "Just think off all the free booze Derek."

Derek glared and thought to himself 'This is going to end badly for me more than anyone else. Fuck me and my life.' He faintly heard Raphael laugh as if he could hear him and his thoughts.

 

But that was highly unlikely right?


	4. Bonding time (more like Embarrassment Time)

 

According to Stiles, Lydia Martin's parties are the greatest thing to ever surface in Beacon Hills. Simon decided he would take his word for it and set himself up to play pool with Liam and Jordan. 

 

ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ

 

Derek was watching Cora beat Theo's ass in Call of Duty while Malia explained that the party would be at Lydia martin's house. Derek knew her name from the times Kira and Malia got into friendly/enemy like banter with her and Allison Argent. 

 

Raphael was a lil annoyed by the way his nose kept picking up a familiar but foreign scent. Magnus was no help since he kept making sexual comments like "I think you're smelling a person who wants to do the do with you." and "They're probably picturing with your mouth openwide screaming-" Raphael had stopped him before he said anything else. Then he set off to figure out the source of the scent.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

Stiles was catching up with Lydia while Simon and Rebecca's friends spoke to Scott with the other girl named Lydia spoke enthusiastically about the planets to her boyfriend. Lydia was talking about how the Hale Twins Derek and Cora only showed up to parties if their friends forced them. Stiles nodded and gestured towards Liam's house and said "So the party is gonna be here or at yours?"

 

Lydia's perfectly painted lips that were a blood red shade spoke and said "It's at mine. And btw Me,You,Scott,Malia,Kira,and all our friends will be playing a game privately downstairs in the basement plus the Hale Twins are gonna come too." Stiles wanted the earth to swallow him up. Because no way in hell would he survive close contact with **_the Derek Hale ._**

 

Simon was getting ready to shoot when Alec came up behind him and said "You're holding it the wrong way dumbass." Simon jumped and almost collided with Liam who balanced him just in time. Simon glared up at him and said "Izzy come control you're freakishly tall brother." Izzy laughed from her spot near Clary who was speaking to Jace about something. Izzy called out playfully 

 

"Partner up. Alec knows how to play." Liam and Jordan seemed to consider it and said that they were up for it. 

Simon let out a long suffering sigh but was outdone by Alec whose sigh was about 5 seconds longer and 3 times louder than his. Alec stood up and started his turn. Simon shrugged and resigned himself to a very long game full of glaring then pointers. 

 

ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ

 

Derek thought of the pros and cons of murder. On one hand his current problems would cease to exist but on the other it would be a pain to clean up and lie to his uncle and step aunt. 

So Derek resigned himself to watching Stan and Brett arm wrestle while Lily and Theo who had given up trying to beat Cora cheered on their respective boyfriends. He saw Raphael trying to escape his friend Magnus by covering his ears and going near Malia who immediately offered to show him around the house. 

 

Rebecca was sitting by Lydia who was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend who kept offering to give Simon advice. "Jordan sweetie its a game you two are on opposite teams stop helping him." Jordan looked a little apologetic but kept giving him advice.  

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

With the parents it could of gone better. After the kids left John had suggested that they talk and get to know each other until the reservations were done and sorted out. 

 

Maryse sat near Luke who was talking to John about things like how important it was to keep crime away from the streets. Eliane was bringing in some food and had set it down when the knock sounded at the door. John looked surprised but stood up and opened the door to reveal a man and Maryse couldn't believe her eyes neither could Eliane as they both said "Guadalupe?" 

 

She looked shocked and smiled "Hey Maryse and Eliane. How are you two?" The man who arrived with her was confused and said "Do you three know each other?" Maryse was the first to shake herself out of it. She nodded and explained that the three of them would occasionally get together and complain about their children.   

 

ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ

 

Magnus was snickering as Stan was getting beat by Brett. Lily shot him a look promising pain if he continued so he stopped and quietly slipped away towards Kira who was pointing out things to Derek. 

 

As he approached the two of them they both gestured to the seat across from them and he sat down and asked around about the history of Beacon Hills. Because its good to know about these things incase a problem arises that needs him and the others help. 

 

The eight teens spent the next three and a half hours chatting and laughing without a care in the world.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

Jace stood near Lydia and watched the others play and chat with each other. He played with his girlfriends hair as she explained that the tattoo shop that Clary had made up was closing up because of money problems.

 

Scott said that he could get them a place to start up the business again. Before Lydia could say that it wasn't a big deal and that all of them could get different part time jobs. 

 

Izzy spoke up and exclaimed that it was a wonderful idea and that Luke Alec and hers stepdad could manage it. Scott nodded and handed Izzy a piece of paper. Jace rolled his eyes and hissed out "Izzy what the hell? We can't do that!" She smiled and patted his shoulder. 

 

"Sure we can! It's so easy!" She said as she walked off to join Clary and the other Lydia at the pool table to watch Simon & Alec play against Jordan & Liam. 

 

The nine of them sat there talking and playing pool until it was almost time for the party. Oh boy this party would be one to remember. Forever. 


	5. I think i fell in love again, Maybe i just took too much cough medicine

Theo had cheerfully announced that it was time to head to the party after a couple hours of just sitting around and messing with each other. 

 

All of them filed out to the cars. Going in Brett's car was Theo (obviously) in the front with Brett while Kira & Malia were in the middle with Cora in the backseat. Going In Derek's car was Raphael & Magnus in the backseat and Stan and Lily in the middle and Derek up front with the beer. 

 

Derek carefully pulled out of the driveway and looked at the time it was 7:31 PM. It was still pretty early but Brett and Theo lived pretty far from Lydia's house. Following Brett's car onto the road he heard Stan say "I hope you choke on a dick Magnus. I already called dibs on spiking Raphael's drink" followed by a smacking sound and a loud pained sound. Chuckling Derek kept on driving till they got to Lydias. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Cora was having a blast taunting Theo. Since she was in the back Theo couldn't do anything lest he cause Brett to crash. So instead Theo settled for glaring at her through the mirror. 

 

"Don't get your dick all in a twist Theo I'm just messing around!" Cora said cheekily as Kira stifled her laughter and Malia laughed out loud. Theo just glared harder and Brett smirked and turned the music up higher. Cora grinned and leaned back as she looked out the window of the car and saw the trees. This party is going to be so much fun. 

 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

Stiles was downstairs in the basement talking to Isaac Lahey one of Scott's friends. Lydia had happily pushed everyone down the steps of the basement once she received a text that the others would arrive soon. Soon enough Allison Argent & Jackson Whittemore stepped into the basement followed by Danny Mahealani & his boyfriends Ethan and Aiden. Soon after Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes and their boyfriend Vernon Boyd arrived. The only ones who hadn't arrived were Brett and his friends. 

 

Isaac wasn't looking forward to this party the only reason he even came was because he knew both Boyd and Erica would be too drunk to walk home after. Thus leading him to be here. Grabbing onto Erica's hand and Boyd grabbing his other arm he made his way through the crowed to the table of assorted treats and drinks. Never taking note of the eyes that followed his every move. 

 

Erica Reyes didn't consider herself a jealous or possessive person. She never thought she was one either until she saw the guy looking at Isaac as though he was a snack. Erica immediately pressed up against Isaac's side and snatched the cupcake he had in his hands and grabbed his hand knowing Boyd wasn't far behind and walked back down into the basement. Smiling to herself she sat down on a couch next to Danny. Isaac had dragged Boyd to a corner where Scott and Stiles were playing darts. 

 

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

 

Brett had finally made it to the party and stopped the car as he parked near by. Seeing Derek pull over and park about 4 cars ahead he stepped out and walked around with Kira to meet with Malia Cora and Theo. 

 

Theo had resorted to threatening Cora with bodily harm while Malia stood between them as if stopping them from killing each other. Brett slowly wrapped his arms around Theo and stopped him from showing Cora just how he would rip her insides out. 

 

"Relax babe we all know Cora is just messing around, how about we just enjoy the party?" Brett said as he wrapped his arms around Theo's waist. He felt Theo huff at him then grumble as he grabbed his hands and said "Let's go if I stay near Cora for more than 5 seconds there'll be bloodshed." Laughing Brett led Theo to the others who were waiting up ahead. Kira and the other two girls following suit. 

 

===============================

 

With Derek things weren't much better. 

 

Magnus had actually scratched Lily who in return smacked him on his arm. Thus leading to a full out war while Derek was parking. "Both of you quit acting like children! Stan! Control your girlfriend dammit!" Raphael said as he tried to hold Magnus back.

 

Derek heard "I can't control her! She's her own person besides she'll get over it eventually!" from Stan as he attempted to calm Lily down. Meanwhile both Lily and Magnus attempted to maim each other while avoiding both Stan and Raphael. Derek found a free spot and quickly parked forcing all four other occupants to stop fighting and to get out. 

 

Raphael stepped out followed by Stan they met up with Derek who said "Where's Lily and Magnus?" Stan opened the car door and gestured to Lily who was threateningly glaring at Magnus who held up a cross and was screaming "BE GONE DEMON WHO HAS ENTERED ("hehe entered" said Stan to which Lily replied "Shut up Stan it isn't funny!") LILY"

 

Raphael grabbed Magnus and dragged him out of the car just as Brett and the others arrived. Lily grumbled and stepped out of the car and linked arms with Stan who smiled. Derek laughed and started walking with Cora who was near the middle of the group. As they neared the door Malia said that they were suppose to go straight towards the basement. 

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Simon was happily dancing with Clary who was laughing and holding onto his arms. The two were upstairs with Alec who was looking for Jace who disappeared into the crowd a couple of minutes earlier. 

 

Simon laughed as they rounded the corner only Simon stumbled into someone who let out a loud "oomf" as they both crashed into the wall by the stairs. Clary had rushed over to help them up just as another person a guy this time rushed over. 

 

Simon groaned and attempted to stand up "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see yo-" Simon's words died out as he looked up and saw the most handsome face ever. The guy was tan and had chocolate colored eyes and soft looking dark hair. He looked about Simon's age maybe a bit older.

 

He had a cold expression and a annoyed look in his eyes as he stood up and brushed himself off. Before Simon could say anything the guy said in a deep voice with a slightly accent "That's alright. No harm done." as the other boy who Simon finally realized was there snickered and dragged him away. 

 

Letting out a dreamy sigh Simon turned to Clary and said "I think I just fell in love with him hold me Clary." before dropping himself onto her body. Clary struggled to carry him back towards the basement and to text Alec they'd be in the basement if he needed them.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

Stiles watched as Brett Talbot stepped down into the basement with his boyfriend Theo by his side and Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate followed behind with Cora and Derek Hale following them. After they entered four other people followed suit three boys and one girl. 

 

Stiles watched as Derek Hale nodded at Isaac and striked up a conversation with him. Stiles watched in shock and surprise while Malia and Kira made their way to Allison and Lydia who stood near the flat screen and engaged in semi vicious/friendly conversation. 

 

He hadn't noticed Cora Hale making her way to him until she said "You know...its sorta creepy that you're just staring mindlessly at everyone you know." Snapping out of his stupor he coughed and looked over at her. She smiled and grabbed his arm and rushed him over to the group of teens who entered behind them. 

 

"Raphael! Meet Stiles Stilinski. Stiles meet Raphael Santiago! I'm sure you'll be great friends bye!" and with that Cora disappeared into the first floor. Blinking Stiles turned to the guy she had introduced him to. "Uh hi?" the guy looked just as shocked but quickly held out his hand "Raphael. These are my friends" he pointed to a boy who had a cup of soda in his hands and was very tan and had his dark hair spiked up "Magnus Bane." the guy waved. Then he pointed to the other guy who had his hands around a girl and was lightly tanned and slightly curly hair "Stan Frisk" the guy nodded at them. Raphael smiled and said "Lily Chen is the girl currently being held hostage by Stan." the girl smiled and waved from her place near Stan.

 

Stiles nodded and introduced himself. Soon Stiles fell into conversation with them and didn't see Simon staring in betrayal as he sipped on a cup of liquor. 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Magnus had excused himself from the group and made his way up towards the bathroom. Magnus pushed past the bodies on the stairs and accidentally fell into a guy who was dragging a blonde guy towards some place. 

 

"Sorry!" Magnus said and kept walking keeping the handsome strangers face in mind. This party was gonna be a good one. If only he had actually asked for the guys name.

 

****************************************

 

Derek was talking to his cousin Isaac when he felt a guy bump into him by accident. Turning around he looked and saw a guy with messy brown hair pale skin and square glasses. The guy seemed to realize what happened and said "Shit sorry I should look where I'm going." Derek shrugged and took a drink of his cup.

 

"It's cool. It happens all the time no need to apologize." Derek said as he shook the guys hand and introduced himself the guy smiled and said "I'm Simon Lewis" 

 

Isaac looked at him and said  "You must be new I haven't seen you around here." Simon nodded and explained he moved her recently since his mom was getting remarried. Derek nodded in sympathy he knew what it was like to have to change. Derek eventually introduced Simon to Brett and the others.

 

The whole pack seemed to accept him and they all talked till they heard Lydia Martin say "Alright people! Time to play the game!" Cora smiled and dragged Derek towards the circle.

This would be fun. 

 


	6. Truth or Dare?

 

Simon sat near Clary and Jace as the red haired Lydia spoke. Clary and Izzy both made heart eyes at each other from across the circle. Simon rolled his eyes as Jace sniggered and took a drink out of his red solo cup. 

"So we'll be playing truth or dare. This game means that all bets are off nothing is sacred. So unless you pussy out the only thing you'll lose is your dignity or reputation." Lydia Martin said from the right side of the circle inbetween her boyfriend and Scott McCall. There were murmurs of agreement and everyone quieted down soon enough to start the game. 

The order of the circle was this starting from Raphael Santiago whose left side was taken up by Lily Chen then Stan Frisk followed by Malia Tate and Allison Argent. On Allison's left was Magnus Bane followed by Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell who sat by Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd. Then followed by Scott McCall plus Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish. On Jordan's other side was Isabelle Lightwood and Liam Dunbar then Kira Yukimura. Sitting by Kira was Rebecca Lewis and Theo Raeken with his boyfriend Brett Talbolt and Erica Reyes. Following them was Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore and Aiden and Ethan plus Danny Mahealani. Then Cora Hale and Jace Wayland with Simon Lewis sitting on Clary's right side while Clary Fray sat on Raphael Santiago's right side. 

 

The teens looked at each other. Finally after some minutes Scott said "Isaac truth or dare?" Isaac quickly replied with truth. Most of the teens groaned and teased him but Scott finally said "Is it true that you and Danny Mahealani fucked once in the locker room?" That caused Stiles to choke on his drink. Jordan looked over in concern but quickly assessed that he was fine and looked at Isaac. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac felt everyone's eyes on him and downed his drink in one go before looking directly into Scott's eyes and saying "Yes I fucked with Danny in the locker room." Several people howled with laughter and other tried to not burst out laughing. Isaac looked around the circle and caught Derek's eye. 

 

"Derek. Truth or Dare?" Derek shot him a glare before saying "Dare" and throwing his head back as he downed his cup of beer. Isaac immediately said "I dare you to make out with Liam for 5 minutes." It was silent before both boys said "Okay." 

 

Scott was surprised but not as much as Brett who looked about ready to pass out. Liam and Derek got closer and looked at Isaac who started the timer. Derek made the move first immediately pressing his lips against Liams own. Derek lightly bit Liam's bottom lip which caused him to gasp slightly and allowed Derek to slip his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Everyone else looked on in shock while everyone but Scott that was. Finally the timer rang and both boys pulled away. Liam's face flushed red and Derek's faintly colored red. After both boys went back to their original places the game continued. 

 

"Theo truth or dare?" Theo looked at Derek and said "Truth. Do your worst Hale." Derek laughed and said "Is it true that you once had sex in the middle of the forest with Brett once?" Immediately Brett choked on his drink in horror and coughed violently. "What the fuck!" Brett all but howled at Derek who ignored him and smirked at Theo. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah it's true. Not only once but several times in a row bitch." Theo replied and yanked Brett who was about to get up and go back down. Derek laughed out right and took a drink from his now filled up cup. Theo looked around and spotted Malia who was eating some pretzels. "Malia truth or dare?" Malia eyed him warily and said dare. 

 

Theo thought for a couple seconds then said "I dare you to finish the next three rounds without a shirt." Malia laughed and said "That's it? Deal." Then proceeded to take her shirt off and continue eating food. She turned to Allison and said "Hey Argent truth or Dare?" 

 

Allison replied with dare. This caused everyone to stare at the two girls. "I dare you to sing Guns & Ships from the musical Hamilton at the top of your lungs." Allison smirked and proceeded to belt out the lyrics loudly and as off key as possible. Erica Reyes laughed and held onto  Derek's arm as Lydia Martin covered her ears while glaring at Allison. 

 

Allison smiled and turned to Scott "truth or dare Scott?" The boy hummed and leaned back before saying "Dare." Allison beamed and said "I dare you to list three people you'd have sex with if you weren't with Liam." That gathered almost everyone's attention and they all looked at Scott in anticipation. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Scott took a sip of his cup and said "Brett. Isaac. And Erica." As soon as he was done the circle exploded with chatter. Once it quieted down Erica Reyes said "Hey Scott if you ever wanna go at it just say when. I could show you so much" she winked towards the end and Scott laughed loudly. 

 

"Simon truth or dare?" Scott said. Simon looked up and said "uh I don't know. Dare?" Scott smiled crookedly and said "I dare you to do a body shot off of the person on your right side." Jace was looking at Simon and said "I'm down for it if you are" Simon nodded and Erica handed them a shot glass and some salt plus a lime. 

 

Jace laid on the pool table while Simon poured some salt near his upper chest. Lydia Branwell put the lime between Jace's lips and said in a teasing voice "try not to have too much fun." Jace smiled and laid still. Simon downed the shot poured then began to lick the salt he poured. Soon enough he tried to grab the lime but couldn't till he was practically straddling Jace. Once he got it he pulled his head up and looked at everyone else.

 

Isabelle started cheering and almost everyone else did as well. Simon get off of Jace who smirked and pulled his shirt back on. Once everything settled down and everyone was back in their original order (and Malia had put her shirt back on as well) the game started again. Simon looked at Isabelle and said "truth or dare Izzy?" She seemed to think about it for a couple seconds before replying "Dare." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"I dare you to recount the best experience you've ever had in bed." Simon said. Alec groaned while Jace poured himself a full cup of beer. Isabelle seemed to think about it then said "Me and Meliorn once had a threesome with your sister in the backroom of the café." Simon tilted his head then screeched out _"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER?!"_ Clary covered her mouth and tried to not laugh. Rebecca blushed and quickly took a drink from her cup.

 

 _"Oh my god oh my god. What the FUCK I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THIS WHY DID I ASK THAT OH MY FUCKING GOD."_ Simon said as he looked haunted over what was just said. Isabelle smiled cheekily and said "My turn! Alec! truth or dare?" Alec rolled his eyes and said "Dare." Isabelle smirked and pulled up Alec then looked around and pointed at Raphael. "I dare you to go into the closet with that guy for 10 minutes. You two can do whatever you want and we won't tease you for it."  

 

 _"Izzy I just got out of the closet and now you want me to go back in?"_ Alec said but helped up Raphael and let himself be lead to the closet. Magnus looked at Raphael in betrayal before downing his cup. Raphael shrugged and went in first then Alec entered and shut the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the closet** _

"So..I'm guessing this isn't exactly how you planned for your night to go." There was silence before Raphael laughed quietly and leaned against the wall. "No not really. I was kinda hoping to go unnoticed in this game." Alec nodded and stood near the door frame. Alec had been counting the seconds and only about 3 minutes had passed when the other boy said "I'm Raphael Santiago.  You are?" 

 

Alec chewed his bottom lip and held out his hand "Alexander Lightwood but everyone calls me Alec." Raphael shook his hand and then tried to step back in order to allow Alec more room but miscalculated his steps. Raphael fell forward and on top of Alec who was leaning against the door. The door opened up behind Alec and everyone peered at them. The timer was at 8 minutes. It was silent as Raphael thought about ways to end his existence. 

 

Suddenly both boys seemed to realize how weird their position must seem and Raphael quickly lifted his head but so did Alec which caused them to hit each others head. "Ow.." both boys groaned and held one hand on their foreheads. "Someone help them before they hurt themselves even more." Isabelle said. Jace reached over and pulled Alec up just as Magnus picked up Raphael by the waist. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Son of a-"

 

"FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT"

 

"My fucking eye!"

 

"I may have miscalculated on how to safely grab you Raph." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After checking on all four boys the game continued. Raphael held his side and glared daggers at Magnus while Jace held a ice pack to his jaw and Alec held one to his right eye. Magnus quietly sipped on his cup of liquor. "Raphael. Truth or Dare?" Alec asked. Raphael shrugged and said "Truth." Alec replied "Tell the truth how much does that jacket cost?" Raphael looked confused and pulled his sleeve. 

 

"Oh uh probably around 3 or 6 thousand dollars why?" Raphael replied. Alec muttered quietly to himself "I fucking knew it." Soon the game progressed from then onwards.

 

Soon after almost everyone paired off into groups. Simon was chatting with Liam and Allison about the school activities. Then Simon felt Jace's arm wrap around his shoulder as Jace said "Well Simon this is where we leave you. Me and Lydia are heading back to the motel. See you later." Simon waved bye and watched as Lydia helped Jace through the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It hit 3 a.m. and most people had already left. Kira and Malia had left with Brett and Theo. Erica and her boyfriends left around 2:40 a.m. followed by Jackson and Allison. Then Aiden and Ethan helped some girls out the door and dragged Danny towards a car. Liam and Scott had went upstairs and fell asleep in a guest bedroom. Lily and Stan were in a closet probably half naked since they disappeared from the basement while making out. 

 

Alec was searching for Izzy and Clary but regretted it once he opened a door and saw Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish half naked. Rebecca had went upstairs giggling with another girl both were tipsy. Magnus was looking for Raphael as well. Both boys bumped into each other and warned one another about what not to open. Meanwhile Derek was attempting to wake up Cora who was passed out on the floor near the pool table. Simon was nodding off on a bed when he caught the scent of someone else he didn't smell before. 

 

Simon lifted his head and scanned the room finally seeing the guy from before 'Raphael' his mind helpfully suppiled. Fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Deciding against giving up his warm spot. Simon fell asleep and ignored the voice that suspiciously sounded like Alec bitching at him that this was a horrible idea.   

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had given up on waking his sister and headed into the kitchen to grab a water bottle but stopped short and said "I truly hope you two know people eat on there." Clary and Isabelle pulled away and threw a water bottle at him along with 20 bucks. "Go away and those 20 dollars are yours if you don't tell anyone you saw us." 

 

Derek backed out and headed to the lounge. "You fucking step on me and I won't hesitate to pull you down and punch you." Derek looked down and gently kicked the lump near the coffee table. The blanket was pulled away to reveal a brown haired boy who glared and hissed out "leave me the fuck alone." Derek shrugged and said "20 bucks and I'll go away." Several seconds later and a pale hand shot out from the lump with a 20 dollar bill in it. Derek grabbed it and exited the room. 

 

A faint _"Thank you."_ was heard as he went down the steps into the basement. Settling down on a chair Derek drank the water and eyed the clock that said it was 4 in the morning. Shrugging Derek leaned back and began to fall asleep. 

 

Cora was right.

 

**_Lydia Martin's parties were epic._ **


End file.
